ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Theory of TF
Laclale (as Ace Book) Ace Book: You know, some TF needs theory. We'll explain about that. About Clothes If someone wants to explain clothes but didn't return answer... *You aren't seen top of thread that mentions setting **Said to you, Nemo. *Already ripped(/bursted) or burned(at some object's case) or filled(at some sequence's case) **If clothes took off during TF it is also possible to describe later *If that says "fused", the color of things worn by the subject becomes the color of the legs, and the color of long sleeve becomes the color of arms after TF You need to check this. About Clothes page 2 Have you seen Nemolee's theory? He wants to explain clothes, but it's also wants information of clothes. Objectrix Objectrix can contain multiple object's DNA. And once push it, occurs TF to equiped person. Nemolee's theory His theory is partly not true. It's just requesting to others. Woah woah woah. "Not True Theory"? If my theory was not true, then I wouldn't put it up. Cuz some objects in Pasteleze doesn't wear clothes or wearing transparent clothes, or color of clothes are same as skin. I am not requesting to others. My theory is true. But what's this. In a roleplay where object do not wear clothes, the clothes must NOT BE DAMAGED. They must fall of the individual. It means "Clothes must fall, even if becoming is bigger". such as...I dunoo, Spongy or Jet Engine. An infected person has no choice but to take clothes off in this case. Clothes and BFB Remote BFB's remote has weird shape. Buttons at head location and faces at lower position near legs. Remote can keep upper clothes, but if lower clothes too except turning transparent, she can't see anything!!! Why police can't sucsess to stop TF At some TFRP, people calls to police. But... *Police ignore that because they thoughts it's Joke *Police runned, but infected and TFed **Police can almost manage to resist it but they'll eventually succumb. *Reporter's mind changed or controlled, and canceled that So police can't sucsess to stop TF. Avoid nudity Nemo finally added this. :Absolutely no HUMAN nudity allowed. Avoid nudity can solve with this. *Underwear fused *Tried to see underwear's inside, but already turned to object *Add some blinds Scenario Who knows entire scenario? You need to avoid colliding of your scenario and their scenario. Also, one of contributor, Nemo and Baseball cap are forbidden in most of cases, especially not made by Nemo. Don't worry, you can write sequence. Blue Tennis Ball Second skin (SS) A transformation involving a second skin can go one of two ways: * The victim feels the new skin form overneath; a costume or substance covers their body, forming a new skin as their body changes shape. * The victim feels the new skin form underneath; their old skin molts away, revealing a new body. ** A possible explanation is that the new body swells inside the original body as it molts. * Since the true form of Object Terror character Smore is currently never shown, it is best if you do a second skin transformation. Clothes Lacale might be right. You don't always have to describe the clothes. * Some roleplays do ban the "objects wearing clothes" thing so that it would make more sense. ** Characters that are made out of fire, such as Firey, are great examples of objects that make more sense to go without clothing, since the fire could burn the clothes. *** This can be avoided by giving the character fireproof clothing. * It makes much more sense for character that grow bigger during transformation to have their clothes get damaged/rip apart. Do you think the clothes of a person that is turning into, let's say Jet Engine from Object Havoc, slip off somehow? That doesn't make sense, does it? Nemolee.exe This theory has been mostly used for most RPs, and can also mingle with other theories, depending if the user wants to do so. Clothes *The clothes must always be described **It doesn’t matter who’s version of the exact character it is. *The Object TF Censorship Protection Rule: The object must wear clothes. It should make sense because to prevent nakedness in the victim’s human stage. **A person must not be naked while undergoing these changes as to be a violation of the Censorship Protection Rule. *Sometimes the victim wears a skirt. Therefore, the skirt has a chance of twitching, which would reveal the victim’s underwear. **If the skirt does not twitch, then the underwear need not to be described. *If used more than once, the victim’s underwear can vary. *Based on preference, clothing choices for victim and object stays the same throughout all RPs unless otherwise stated. *In a roleplay where object do not wear clothes, the clothes must NOT BE DAMAGED. They must fall of the individual. Personality *The personality of the object is mostly equal to the personality of the person being transformed. ObjectTFTGWizard/Jaybirdking85/ApoxalypzOfficial Oh, hi. I’m going to contribute my theory of TF Age Regression/Progression: The Age of 21 rule According to the BFDI TFs, most of the objects are at the age 21. Some objects are exempt from this rule (ex: Firey Jr.) because if someone is a child of a object, then it’ll be gross to have the child be 21. Why would we depict objects as the age of 21 in the first place. # To avoid minors being in a “adult” situation. # Because objects technically have no age and they’re allowed to be depicted as adults. So, that’s why I would use a person who’s 18+ to change their age to 21 years old. AS a person goes through a TF, they’ll become 21 years old. Anatomy In Object Transformations, it is possible for humans to lose blood, have their blood altered or even organs changing. Objects don’t actually have blood, instead they have object parts inside of them. So, for example, If a person becomes Pen, they’ll have their blood turned into ink. There are multiple ways to TF anatomy. * If objects have insides (Pen, Marker, Pie), then their blood will turn into the corresponding insides. * If objects are of ”solid“ material (Ex: Blocky, Eraser, Coiny, Snowball), then their organs will disappear and blood will be gone. The insides will become same material as skin. * If objects are filled with air (Bubble, Basketball, Bottle), then their organs and blood will disappear. These are the three ways that a human‘s Anatomy can change.Category:OCR/TFRP